Deidara MALU!
by Meriika chan
Summary: deidara mengalami hal yang sangat memalukan dalam hidupnya ! emangnya apaan sih hal yang memalukannya itu? baca aja deh sendiri XD warning : OOC, aneh, abal, jelek, bad sumarry, typo bertebaran dimana-mana


_ Deidara MALU! _

Desclaimer : pastinya punya om masashi kishimoto bin ajinomoto #digeplak om masashi  
Author : kharisma_meriika chan yang cantik iniii #readers muntah darah  
Pairing : deidara aja dah! Pacarku yang ke 11 #ditabokin  
Rate : T aja dah  
Gendre : humor kali yah?  
Warning : OOC,AU,misstypo,gaje,abal-abal,garing,typo bertebaran dimana mana,dll dah!

DLDR and Happy reading minna! ^^

Deidara MALU!

"grook...grook...grook" Seorang (author bingung ama gendernya -.- XD) err... Cowo mendengkur keras sambil ngeluarin air liur satu ember banyaknya (?).  
"art is a BLAST! Huahahaha" Si cowo blonde tadi malah ngelindur gak jelas pake ketawa yang amat menyeramkan,lalu kembali melanjutkan tidurnya.  
Tiba-tiba...

"BRAAAKK!" Terdengar suara pintu kamar deidara (orang yang tadi ngelindur) dibuka tanpa perasaan dan perihatin (?).  
"nii-chan,banguuun!" Teriak ino,adeknya deidara. Namun usaha ino itu masih sia sia karena kakaknya belum bangun dari hibernasinya (?).ino pun berjalan mendekati kakaknya,mengambil nafas dalam dalam,dan siap siap berteriak di kuping deidara (poor for dei XD).

"NII-CHAN! BANGUN BLO'ON CEPET SEKOLAH!" Teriak ino di kuping deidara dengan toa yang entah ia dapatkan dari mana. Sontak saja deidara langsung bangun dari tidurnya karena suara kematian tadi #plakk.

"eh kodok kodok loncat loncat un" Latah deidara kaget karena terbangun dari tidunya.  
Ino sendiri yang mendengar latah kakaknya langsung sweatdrop di tempat. Yah,memang dari dulu deidara itu latah kalau kaget,tapi anehnya latahnya dei itu suka beda beda dan terkadang nyambung dengan topiknya (?),misalnya tadi deidara langi mimpi mau ledakin kodok eh kodoknya loncat gara gara ngedenger suara kematian ino #plakk ,jadinya deidara latahnya "eh kodok kodok loncat loncat".(author:ngerti readers?, readers: enggak blo'on!).

"heuh ino ngagetin aja un," Kata deidara sambil ngucek ngucek matanya.  
"habisnya nii-chan susah di bangunin sih!" Balas ino tak mau kalah harus menang (?).  
"maaf un,tadi malem aku begadang un,jadi masih ngantuk un," Kata deidara sambil nguap nguap (awas ada lalat masuk dei!).  
Ino sendiri malah memutar bola matanya dan menatap bosan."nii-chan tau sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya ino.  
"enggak tau un,emangnya jam berap un?" Jawab deidara.  
"jam 07:50! Cepet mandi bodoh!" Jawab ino sambil berlalu meninggalkan deidara.  
"huuh berisik un," Kata deidara. Tak lama kemudian otakknya mencerna kembali perkataan ino. Matanya membelalak lebar.  
"HUAPPAAHHH! JAM 07:45! TELAT UNN!" Teriak deidara heboh dan langsung bangkit dari ranjangnya untuk menuju kamar mandi dan melakukan mandi kilat lalu segera berangkat ke sekolah.

_di sekolah_  
"minggir un!" Treak deidara memperingatkan orang orang untuk jaga jarak dengannya supaya gak ketubruk,karena dei lagi lari cepat menuju ke kelasnya.

'gubrakk,prangg,bletakk,jduamm,tok petok petok,embee embee,moo moo,te sate sate' Tak sedikit orang yang deidara tubruk demi mencapai kelas tercintanya (lebee).  
"m-maaf un," Dan cuman kata itulah yang deidara ucapkan saat menabrak orang orang.  
Akhirnya dengan pengorbanan yang tidak sia sia (lebee) deidara pun sampai di kelasnya,dan mungkin hari ini dei sedang beruntung karena gurunya datang telat.

Ya hari ini pelajaran fisika yang amat di benci oleh deidara,begitupun guru yang mengajarkan fisika, 'hatake kakashi' guru yang mengajarkan fisika ini sangat menyeramkan dan aneh karena ia selalu memakai masker, 'apa ia tidak punya gigi,bibirnya doer,punya penyakit bibir sumbing atau apa?' pertanyaan itu selalu muncul di benak deidara.

Deidara pun segera mengambil tempat duduk lalu ngos ngosan cape, keringatnya bercucuran lalu doi menyekanya dengan tangannya sendiri (author : kyaa dei kun kawaii #digaplok).  
"napa lu dei?" Tanya naruto,sahabat deidara.  
"ga apa apa un" Jawab deidara singkat.  
"ooh kirain gue lu abis dikejar anjing,huahahaha" Ucap naruto nista dan langsung mendapatkan deathglare dari deidara.

Tak lama kemudian siswa-siswi pada berteriak "WOYY TOMKET BERMASKER DATANG!" Teriak para siswa-siswi sambil langsung duduk dengan rapi.  
"selamat pagi anak anak" Sapa si tomket bermasker alias kakashi (sok) sopan sambil masuk ke kelas.  
"pagi" Balas semua siswa-siswi rada malas.

_SKIP TIME_  
"hoaam" Deidara menguap untuk ke seratus kalinya (?). Matanya udah nutup-buka ga kuat menahan kantuknya,matanya udah kaya lampu 5 watt aja (?), tentu saja dei ngantuk orang dia tadi nalem cuman tidur 3 jam!, bayangin pemirsa 3 jam! #plakk.

'dari pada merhatiin si tomket bermasker ini mendingan gue tidur aja deh un,' Itulah yang ada dipikiran dei sekarang, ia menyeringai kecil dan 'brukh' deidara langsung tidur di meja belajarnya.

Merasa ada yang tidur saat pelajarannya,kakashi langsung mencari murid yang sedang tidur dan 'hap' (kayak nangkep cicak aja -") mata tajam kakashi menangkap deidara yang sedang tidur saat pelajarannya.

Kakashi langsung berjalan mendekati meja deidara dengan tatapan yang mengerikan (hiii~).  
Naruto hendak membangunkan deidara akan tetapi...

'TUUUUUT' Keluar gas berbau tak sedap dari pantat naruto,baunya pun mulai menyebar,baunya...baunya seperti telur busuk pemirsa!.

Sementara bau kentut naruto menyebar,sekarang kakashi telah sampai di meja deidara.  
'snif..snif..snif' hidung kakashi mencium bau kentut dan...  
"BRAAAKHH!" kakashi memukul meja deidara sangat keras.  
"SIAPA YANG KENTUT!" tanya kakashi dengan suara yang melebihi toa (?). Semua siswa kaget termasuk deidara yang lansung bangun dari tidurnya lalu mengangkat tangan kanannya ke atas dan berkata...  
"SAYA PAK,UN" Jawab deidara dengan suara yang tak kalah keras dari kakashi.  
Semua kelas dibuat cengo oleh deidara termasuk naruto yang sebenarnya pelaku kentut.  
"bener kamu yang kentut deidara?" Tanya kakashi masih tak percaya.  
"e-eh un," Cuman itu balesan dari dei,muka deidara memerah,merah bukan karena bulshing ato marah,cuman ini bulshing gara gara MALU!.  
Udah author bilang dari awal kalo dei ini latah kalau kaget dan latahnya itu suka nyambung sama topiknya. Jadi penyebab deidara menjawab pertanyaan si tomket bermasker adalah karena deidara itu kaget,karena kaget dia latah.  
Kita berhituung ^.^ ...  
1...2...3  
"BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA" Semua isi kelas tertawa nista terkecuali deidara sendiri yang merasa malu, mau ditaro dimana harga dirinya? (author: dihatiku ajaa~ #tabokin author).  
"bhahahaha...makannya dei,kalau latah jangan dipelihara,lu sendiri jadi malu kan? Bhahaha" Kata naruto sambil tertawa nista, padahal itukan gara gara naruto sendiri, lu pikir peliharaan apa pake di pelihara segala.  
'bukan pak,bukan saya yang kentut unn' Batin deidara sambil nangis nangis bombay.  
'MALU!' Itulah yang ada di pikiran dei sekarang ^^".

~finish~

A/N:yoosh! Akhirnya selesai juga fic gaje bin abal abal ini ^^, maaf ya kalau ficnya kurang lucu -.- ,oiya! hikmah dari fic ini adalah 'jangan suka tidur di kelas entar bakalan malu!' #plakk hikmah apaan nih XD. Akhir kata aku ucakan terimakasih untuk yang baca dan lebih berterimakasih lagi buat yang mau nge riview ^.^  
Sampai jumpa di fanfic ku yang selanjutnyaaa,bye bye semua,mmmuachh #tebar kissbye XD,pembaca muntah darah dan langsung mati di tempat XD.  
Khehehehe XD

Kharisma a.k.a konan


End file.
